Flex Seal: Evangelion
by NiwatoriQueen
Summary: An Evangelion AU where Phil Swift struggles to save Earth from the Angels by using Flex Seal. Disclaimer: I haven't watched a single episode of Evangelion, so prepare for that.
1. Seal Saga - Chapter 1

Philip Swift saw first-hand what the Angels had done to many people. He didn't want _this_ to be the norm. While countless of lives were being sacrificed in an attempt to fend of just one Angel, countless more died from the aftermath of the battles. "Maybe, just maybe, I can do something about this crisis," he said out loud. Phil had started research with a couple of his buddies to create some sort of barrier to protect Earth from the aliens. The result that they got was just what they needed: a spray-like adhesive, resistant to all kinds of conditions. Phil had singlehandedly created an instantly bonding chemical mixture that would stay on anything that it was applied to. With this new discovery, they would certainly contribute many things to mankind.

A friend of Phil knew of a corporation called TAPE, and quickly told him about it. TAPE stands for "Terrestrial Aid Pilot Electronics". This corporation is widewidely known for creating the state of the art mechs called Flexers; these are used for fighting against the Angels.

Many ideas were discussed as to what would be done with the new barrier. "We could initiate a partnership with them, maybe sell it?" Though all of them knew selling the product was out of the question, they didn't have a lot of choices. They weren't currently helping with anything per se, but they weren't stading around doing nothing either. There was also the question of _how_ could the barrier protect Earth. Initially, the Swift team theorized that the aerosol form of the project could be sprayed over the exosphere. This theory was discarded after they realized they didn't have the means to fly out into such a place.

"Look, all I'm saying is that there's no way we can protect Earth with this... this aerosol. I say we sell it to them, no strings attached." It was clear that Phil's companion had given up on the project, and so had everyone else.

"Hey! We can't give up on this! The barrier might not be good enough for the whole planet, but what about those mechs they use to fight the aliens?"

"What about the mechs, Phil? Let's face it: they don't want this. If you want to go and do some co-op with TAPE, go ahead. But _we_ are going to research something else; something that might actually be useful." And with those words Phil was left with a nasty scar in his heart that no amount of adhesive or magical fixing spray could fix. Person after person left the room, leaving Phil with the aforementioned scar and the ghost of a friendship that he thought was impossible to break. After all this time, his colleagues would ditch him with no effort. Why? Why must this happen to those with good intentions? A never-ending spiral of emotions drowned Phil to the point that he could almost choke on them. The tears welled up in his eyes, as a knot grew and grew in his throat. Are friendships this fragile? Are they more fragile than the very skin in which we inhabit? _Useless._ That's basically what they had called the fruits of their labors. That's what they had called _him_. Was he really useless? They hadn't done anything to benefit humanity, so everything was done in vain. Everyone had left the room now. The emptiness around him felt like he was in a void. Unable to move or speak, he fell down into a pile of negative emotions, and all of them poured out like water out of a leaking tank. Sobs filled the office while tears dampened the carpet. His life was being transformed and reassembled. He saw it all now.

It was time to bond, seal and repair his soul.

Releasing his last cries of anguish, he stood up with his remaining strengths and walked outside. Despite being in a state of shock, he managed to walk all the way to his "house". In actuality, his house is just a room in the office building that his ex-buddies worked in. Everyone had their own rooms with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and sleeping quarters. Phil took out his key and turned the knob. Inside was a simple living room: couch, TV, and coffee table. On the other side of the room was the kitchen. The countertop was made of marble, and the appliances were stainless steel; a fridge, stove, and microwave was all that he needed. After standing still for a few seconds, he walked to his sleeping quarters and threw himself onto the bed. There seemed to be some draft of some sort, since the room was colder than usual.

"What now?" He asked to... the roof? As ridiculous as it sounded, he was right to ask such a question. What should he do now? Left with nothing but his creation and his office building, he was at a loss for words or actions. It was almost as if his will to live left, along with all his friends.

Suddenly, he remembered that his creation didn't have a name. If he was to create an alliance with TAPE, he needed to give a name to his "spray". "Those mechs they use... they're called Flexers, aren't they?" He pondered for a while, and had made his decision.

"Flex Seal"

Of course. How come he didn't think of it earlier? The thought that a mech could stand a fight against an Angel without suffering extreme damage was exhilarating. Flexers were created with the sole purpose of eliminating the Angel threats. However, TAPE has so much money before a Flexer can be deemed "too expensive". In other words, if a Flexer isn't minimizing damage to a point where production wouldn't result in losses, then they are scraped off. Not much is known about the inner workings of TAPE except that they created Flexers and are working against the Angels. Government officials are skeptical and almost afraid of such a corporation. Phil, however, saw them as the ultimate opportunity to turn the situation around. If Flex Seal could be used in conjunction with Flexers, they might be able to destroy Angels with little effort. Thoughts like these led to many other and, soon enough, Phil found himself dozing off into a semi-sweet slumber. That draft didn't help to keep him awake. Instead, it did the opposite.

"Well, Phil? Is this what you want?" A voice was calling out to the sleeping man. Obviously, this is a dream. Swift was in a vast expanse of nothingness. It was dark, yet he could see himself perfectly. He turned around looking for the source of the voice, but found no one. The voice called out to him again, knowing of his confusion: "Don't worry Phil, it'll be alright. Sooner or later, you will be enlightened to the ways of TAPE."

"What do you want from me? Why have my friends betrayed me?"

"Phil... I know not of the intentions of your colleagues; I only know that they are fools. Someone like you needs to be praised for such a wonderful invention. Now go! Make the world know of the wonders of Flex Seal!"

Phil had awakened in his bed. Getting up, he checked the alarm clock by his bed. Not more than an hour had passed since he took that nap. Feeling invigorated, he took a shower to refresh himself. The dream had made him think of his decisions. He wanted- no, needed to go to TAPE. Flex Seal wasn't as useless as he had been told. Yes, it was an epiphany. He didn't know who the person that talked to him was, but it felt right to be praised for his work.

It'd be some time before he'd need to go to bed. He stayed watching the news for a while. After a nighttime ritual, he went to his bedroom. Phil could've sworn that the AC was in its usual temperature, but somehow it _was_ colder. Regardless, he fetched another blanket and went to sleep. Tomorrow he'd do it. Tomorrow he'd go to TAPE and change his life.


	2. Seal Saga - Chapter 2

Phil woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, as most people do. Lazily, he brought one of his hands to turn the alarm off. After rubbing his eyes and stretching his body, he proceeded to do the morning routine. This time, however, he needn't worry about being late. He didn't have hopes that his friends would come back. No, this time he had _other_ things to do.

Breakfast was the same as always: some sort of frozen food. On this occasion, it was waffles. It's not the healthiest breakfast, but it does the job. After all, most of his money is spent on research. The "useless" research, as he recently learned. Regardless of the uselessness of Flex Seal, he needed to give it a shot. If not, then all of his work _would_ be useless. That was it. He had to prove that it isn't useless, that none of this hard work was useless. Filled with brand new energy, Phil dressed up and walked out of his house. He locked the door, and made his way to the rather small exit that connected the building to the outside world. The thing about Swift's research is that it is somewhat secret. No one except his ex-pals know of Flex Seal. People who pass by the small door usually ignore it, but there are times when a curious cat tries to peek inside. This results in a stranger getting scolded for trying to invade someone's private property.

After braving to turn the knob, he stepped outside to see a whole new ambiance. Since it was the early morning hours, there wasn't a lot of people walking about. However, this didn't stop Phil from becoming nervous. Crowds always made him uncomfortable. Whenever he had the chance he would avoid them. But this time, he had to face the world. Step by step, he made his way to the underground headquarters of TAPE. The location of such a place was provided by his good old ex-buddy. Everyone working with Phil already had this knowledge, but rarely brought up the subject. "Oh Jules," he said, "if only you understood how badly I want this." Jules Kaufman had been with Phil since college. The two individuals shared many goals, like wanting to contribute to some sort of organization that would help fend off the Angels. Most people would just sit and stare at the destruction of those monsters, but Phil and Jules did not. Having spent time and money on their education, they set off to find the right job. However, no such thing had been founded at the time (atleast, not to their knowledge). This lead the pair to create their own research lab.

"We can't sit here with our arms crossed, Phil. If you think you can do something about this, know that I'll be by your side if you ever need my assistance." Jules said to Phil.

"Kaufman, I've known you for quite some time now. You know how I am, what I do, and what I stand for."

"Of course I do Phil. That's why I've faith in you."

Upon remembering that conversation, Swift took a hit to his heart. He thought that this was not the best moment to be reminiscing on things past, and bottled up the feelings.

Half an hour of walking led the man to a dead end street. Jules had instructed him on how to reach TAPE's headquarters before. Without hesitation, he made a fist and knocked on the concrete floor. ***tap... tap... tap-tap***. He waited a few seconds, and suddenly, the floor revealed a staircase that lead to a door. Every step made Phil's heard pound harder. " _What's wrong? I'm ready for this!_ " As much as a person may prepare for something, it will always make them quiver and shake; this was no exception. When Phil got to the door, it opened to reveal a bodyguard pointing a gun at his head. Keeping a cool profile, Swift managed to pass the few tests set up by TAPE. In a world with many traitors, an underground company needs to be picky with whom they place their trust in.

The corridor was long enough for the door at the other side to not be visible. If an intruder killed the guard, his death would be notified. Upon this happening, an alarm would be set off, leading both doors to lock and gas to be released into the corridor. When Phil finally arrived at the door, it was opened automatically. It appears that not even a human can pry open this door, for no guard was behind it.

"It's finally come to this, mister Swift." A voice unknown to him resonated through the room.

"Yes it has. I'd like this to be quick," Phil responded. "I'm here to offer a possible solution to the Angel threat. If you don't want it, that's fine. If you do want it, I'd be willing to cooperate with whatever conditions you want, as long as they're reasonable."

The man sitting on a chair at the top of the whole room full of scientists and engineers turned around. What Phil saw was a rather white man with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I want to give this solution of yours a try. There's no need to put barriers around us, so I shall also cut to the chase: I'm hiring you."

"...I- I don't understand. Hiring me? What for?"

"To develop an even better Flex Seal, one that suits our needs; the needs of Flexers."

"I'd need more time, mister, uh...?" Phil realised that he didn't know this man's name, though he didn't expect to get one.

"You can refer to me as Adam. That is all you want to learn." _Want?_ Swift had a sudden feeling of doom approaching. This is where he was now: about to work for an underground organization. And all of this because his friends betrayed him. However, Phil was curious. Where does this path lead?

"You will have enough time, trust me. As for a team to work with, that will be provided."


	3. Seal Saga - Chapter 3

"What _can_ you do, mister Swift?"

"You mean my abilities?" Phil thought about it for a second. If this was an interview, he had to be careful with how he answered.

"Well, I've worked on Flex Seal after graduating from college. I gathered a few colleges of mine to work on it. After a few months, we decided to pursue this project full-time. It was difficult leaving our old jobs behind, but I believe it was worth it."

"Was it _really_ worth it, mister Swift?" Faced with the sudden memory of what occurred to him not long ago, many questions plagued his mind. _How does he know? What do I say now? How do I respond?_ It was only a matter of time before Adam would doubt his abilities. Interviews like these are quick, brief, and to the point; Phil thought Adam would also be like this.

"I believe that, despite what has happened, it is worth it. There's no use on dwelling on the past." A swift respond to a sudden question. Adam's face contained something that Phil couldn't quite identify. Was this just an interview to get to know his working capabilities? The scent of an ulterior motive figuratively caught Phil's nose.

"You have piqued my interest. Despite having experienced these events not long ago, you have already surpassed them; made them water under the bridge. Mister Swift, I will hire you to work for Terrestrial Aid Pilot Electronics if you are willing to work for _me_ ," Adam accentuated the last word, "and _no one_ else." The terms seemed fair, considering what was happening at the moment. This was it. It was make or break for Phil Swift. The next hours would reshape his entire life. All it took was a simple "yes". Adam seemed pleased with his answer, and snapped his fingers. Two men came from the back and stood next to Phil.

"These gentlemen will bring you to your quarters. Settle down, and wake up tomorrow at no more than seven. Your job starts then. The same gentlemen standing beside you will be ready to escort you to me. I'll give you your orders when the time comes." With that, Phil was sent to his new living quarters.

After going through many corridors, Phil had reached his new home. It was simplistic, and contained all the necessary things for survival. The escorts had told him that food would be brought to his room every morning at 6:30. Lunch would be provided at 12, but Phil would eat it in another room (after all, he would be working beforehand). Supper would be served at 5. By then, Phil would be in his quarters, spending the rest of the evening as he wished.

"Wow," Phil thought, "it was easier than I expected. This feels like a dream..." Feeling curious, he started rummaging around the house. The kitchen was just like Phil's old house, but it lacked cooking appliances. The only thing available was a fridge full of water bottles. He guessed it had to do with the fact that he wouldn't need to cook anymore. "What if I got hungry?" was a question that he wanted answered, but sadly had to wait. He wasn't going to starve in between meals, but the need for a snack would be annoying. The bedroom was even more simple than the kitchen: a bed, nightstand, and drawers. The latter contained underwear, plain t-shirts, and jeans. Guess they were pretty simple people.

Later, Phil found himself sprawled on his bed, thinking of the things he'd do tomorrow. They'd most likely ask him to mass produce Flex Seal as a means for protection. After all, he didn't expect them to just give him access to the Flexers. The smart thing to do would be making the base as secure as possible. With a secure base, TAPE would be able to operate just fine during Angel attacks. However, Phil didn't know the full powers of the Angels, so he was at a disadvantage. Nevertheless, he would do his best for the better of humanity. Sleep found its way once more, and soon, he fell into a deep slumber.

Phil did not need an alarm clock to wake up. Atleast, not this time. He forgot to set the alarm, but his own body had awakened him. This is what happens when a person is nervous or excited for the next day. **0** **5** **49**. The clock had no A.M. or P.M., just numbers. He figured he would have to deal with the new format. Reluctantly getting up, he brushed his teeth and got dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Breakfast was already at Phil's door by the time he was done preparing himself for the day. He ate swiftly, making sure to not leave a single piece of food on the tray. After that, he stepped outside to find the same escorts from the day before. A walk later, Phil met with Adam.

"Mister Swift, I think that I have made it clear that I like things that are straight to the point. Because of this, my orders to you for the day are the following: engineer an even _better_ Flex Seal capable of withstanding extreme conditions." The words that came out of Adam's mouth surprised Phil.

"Extreme conditions, sir?" was all that could come out of his mouth.

"You heard the words. Extreme conditions."

"Extreme conditions like what?"

"Extreme conditions like space."

 **A/N: My inspiration for this embarrassing piece of literature that shouldn't be called literature is running out. It may not make it to, like, twenty chapters, but I appreciate the reviews and stuff. Some action will take place in the next chapters, so I appreciate your patience.**


End file.
